


Corrupted

by lady_potato



Category: My Time At Portia (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Self-Insert, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:01:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27174893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_potato/pseuds/lady_potato
Summary: One would think that patrolling with Portia's Civil Corps leader would be strictly business. Maybe monsters aren't the biggest concern after all.
Relationships: Arlo/Builder (My Time At Portia), Arlo/Female Builder (My Time At Portia)
Kudos: 56





	Corrupted

Out of all the romantic locations in Portia, the captain of the Civil Corps decided to press her against the walls of an abandoned structure in the Collapsed Wasteland. The small moment of clarity quickly faded as passionate kisses overwhelmed the builder's thoughts. Her fingers ran through his ginger locks before slowly traveling downwards to explore his toned muscles.

In hindsight, it wasn't entirely a surprise the both of them ended up in this position. The corps was flooded with commissions to get items from the toughest ruins, and her lover was adamant about taking all of them as the strongest out of the group. It had been over a week since she last saw him, yet Arlo was stubborn about checking his patrol routes. At least he let her join and hold the reins of Spacer so he could have some semblance of rest. 

As the patrol progressed peacefully, the builder felt the grip on her waist loosen before supporting his body weight as he slouched over her. Away from the townspeople's gazes, he fully relaxed. He dug his head in the crook of her neck and absentmindedly let his hands wander along her curves.

"Arlo?" She nervously looked around to make sure no one else was near.

"Mmm," he gave a content sigh, "feels nice."

Normally she wouldn't entertain this sort of behavior outside, but she missed him too much to make him stop. It had been too long since she was last in his embrace, and she craved his affection. Light groping of her breasts slowly turned into rougher grasping and kneading that made her head spin. Pushing out her chest, the builder leaned into his touch.

He stopped his movements, and she couldn't help but frown in disappointment. Suddenly, his warm hands were inside her shirt. She gasped before letting out a moan as he dug under her bra and pinched her nipples. 

"Wait. Stop here." His words shook her from her stupor, and she scanned the area. What was wrong? She couldn't see anything unusual. He dismounted Spacer and helped her down before grasping her hand and pulling her through a nearby arch.

"What is it? Monsters aren't usually in this area." He pulled her to the other side of the structure with no hesitation, but she didn't see anything strange. When they both reached the metal wall, he pressed her against it and initiated a long kiss.

"I know." His eyes were dark with lust, and she instinctively threw her arms around his neck as he leaned in for another kiss. All of the pent up feelings inside the two of them exploded as their tongues fought for dominance. The location wasn't important. All that mattered was they were together again. 

He threw his jacket and hat to the ground, with hers quickly following. With that out of the way, she wove her hands through his hair as he nipped and licked down her neck. Arlo tilted his face up to capture her lips again; his hands slowly starting to strip her of her clothes.

He frowned as his fingers slipped while trying to undo the buckles and buttons in his way. As cute as she looked in their matching couple outfits from Atara, it was far too time consuming to remove for his liking. He muttered under his breath, "This would be a lot easier if you were wearing a skirt."

The builder laughed in the middle of trailing kisses on his neck. She deftly undid his buttons and felt up and down his chest. Mmm, she definitely missed this. "A skirt? During patrols?"

"Why not? You're the strongest person in Portia. I remember you single-handedly defeating monsters in a dress during our date one time."

"Don't tell me you were too busy watching me to help." She pulled away; her eyes narrowed at his shit eating grin. He gave her a quick peck before tossing her shirt and bra aside.

"You defeated them so quickly that I didn't have enough time to jump in." She started to form a response, but only a sharp gasp came out as he jerked her bottoms down. With her pants pooled around her ankles, she felt trapped as he knelt down to capture her breast in his mouth. One of his hands circled around to squeeze her ass, while the other slid higher and higher up her inner thigh.

Arlo's lips were locked on her chest as his fingers slid along her wetness. His feisty lover became a puddle under his skilled ministrations. Her hands dug into his hair as she pulled him closer; her legs squeezed his hand as his fingers began to penetrate her. He bent his head lower, softly licking at her clit while his fingers pounded deeper and deeper into her folds. When he felt her legs start to quiver, Arlo stood up and sucked the dripping wet fingers that had entered her. He made sure to make eye contact, and her glazed expression gave him great satisfaction.

"Turn around." The builder quickly turned her back towards him and bent over with her hands on the wall. She waited with bated breath; the sounds of buckles and fabric rustling got her core wetter in anticipation. Arlo pulled out his dick and gave it a few pumps before gliding it along her pussy lips. When it was sufficiently lubricated with her fluids, he inserted his dick and started with slow, small thrusts. The desire to go all the way was maddening for the both of them, but she patiently kept still as he slowly transitioned into deeper thrusting. 

Loud moans and the sounds of skin against skin echoed through the metal hall. As the sun began to leave the sky, the coolness of the night had barely any impact on the hot and heavy atmosphere around them; their bodies dripped with sweat. Feeling the heat, Arlo stopped thrusting to throw off his shirt and take a breather. In response, she gave out a small whine as she jutted her ass against him. His cock hardened as he relished in her desperation to keep the same pace. "You miss me that much, love?"

"Yes," she panted. Her insides clenched as he started moving again. Her mind floated in bliss as he started going deeper and faster.

"Tell me how much you miss it."

"I miss it. I miss it so much. Feels so good."

"What is it? Tell me more clearly." All Arlo got were moans in response. He asked again, but it seemed his words fell on deaf ears. Rolling his eyes, he smacked her ass and pulled out.

"W-what?" Frustration built as she tried to wiggle her way to find his dick. The builder felt her target, but none of her movements were successful in getting it back inside her.

"Didn't you hear me?" She turned her face to look at him; innocence shined in her eyes. She had no idea what he was talking about. "If you want something, you have to tell me exactly what you want."

"Fuck me... Fuck me, Arlo!" The emptiness she felt was slightly dissipated by his fingers starting to slide in and out of her, but it only made her more frustrated. The builder gritted her teeth, unable to contain her blush. He knew she had trouble talking dirty, but it was clear he wasn't going to do what she wanted until she caved in.

"Why the troubled face? Isn't this what you asked for?"

She whimpered as he lazily played with her. Seconds felt like hours as she tried to muster up the courage to speak. She whispered, "No. I want... I want your dick."

"Hmm?" She could hear his damn smirk in his tone. "What was that? I couldn't hear you."

"Fuck me. Fuck me with your thick cock. I need you. Please. Please." Unhappy with his lack of response, she fucked herself more forcefully on his fingers; her mind went numb with pleasure each time his fingertips brushed against her cervix. "Please." 

Satisfied, he leaned forward and pulled her chin for a kiss. When their lips broke apart, he brought his cock back to her entrance and gripped her hips; the movement plunging himself all the way in one stroke. He went hard and fast, reducing her to incoherent mumbling when not moaning in ecstasy. 

The rest of the night was a blur in Arlo's memories. The next morning, he woke up in his bed back in the Civil Corps; his lover softly snoring as their nude bodies were tangled in the sheets. He pushed his hair back and dressed to be somewhat decent to go check on Spacer. He had a sigh of relief as he saw all three horses as usual in the early morning sun. Luckily they had the self-awareness to take care of Spacer before going for another round in his bed. 

Since he was up anyways, Arlo decided to put out the feed before snuggling back into bed. Images of the builder writhing underneath him corrupted his mind; he could easily imagine her sensual figure illuminated by the hot sun, with only the cool breeze fanning her passion. By the time the builder woke up, he was already by her side, stripped naked and fondling her. In her morning fog, she leaned into his touch and brushed into his hard erection. Perhaps he was the most dangerous beast in Portia.


End file.
